


Тёплый чай

by Margasian



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, Tea
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20419925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Margasian/pseuds/Margasian
Summary: Линали, сидящая рядом с Алленом на кровати, сжимает в руках кружку с еще неостывшим чаем. От крепкого напитка пахнет лимоном.Хотя, нет. От чая пахнет мятой.Лимоном пахнет от Аллена, сидящего рядом.Сидящего так близко...





	Тёплый чай

За окном уныло шел дождь. Тучи казались настолько тяжелыми, что у некоторых складывалось ощущение, что небо упадет на землю. Линали стояла у окна и смотрела на капли, текущие по стеклу. Каждый раз, когда очередная капля попадала на стекло, раздавался громкий стук, тяжестью давивший в этой тишине на барабанные перепонки.  
— Линали, - окликнул ее Аллен. Девушка вздрогнула, но, улыбнувшись, обернулась. — Ты уже битый час стоишь у окна, с тобой все в порядке?  
— Аллен-кун, правда прекрасно? — спросила Линали.  
— Что? — не понял Аллен.  
— Пейзаж красивый. Трава из-за дождя прилегла к земле и стала похожа на гладкий ковер. У туч цвет красивый — не серый, не свинцовый, а какой-то серебристый. Прекрасно, Аллен-кун? — вновь радостно спросила Линали.  
Аллен подошел и тоже посмотрел в окно.  
— И правда, прекрасно, — кивнул он, — вот только холодно.  
— Да, — на сей раз голос Линали был тихим и грустным, — холодно...  
Склонив голову, она отошла от окна и направилась в свою комнату.

— Линали! — Аллен побежал следом и вскоре догнал девушку, — Линали... Ты что, обиделась?  
Линали не отвечала, пока они не дошли до двери ее комнаты.  
— Нет. Все в порядке, Аллен-кун, — девушка, открыв дверь, улыбнулась. Но ее улыбка вышла болезненной.  
Вздохнув, седоволосый ушел, а Линали вошла в комнату.  
"И в комнате... Холодно".

Внезапно раздался стук в дверь, после чего на пороге возник Аллен с кружкой теплого чая.  
— Держи, — он, сев рядом с Линали на кровать, протянул ей кружку.  
— Спасибо, — девушка, взяв ее в руки, глотнула напиток.

"Странно. Пахнет лимоном, а на вкус мятный"

Нет.  
Чай и пахнет мятой.  
А лимоном пахнет от Аллена, сидящего рядом.  
Так близко...  
Покраснев, Линали поставила кружку с недопитым чаем на тумбочку и закрыла лицо руками.

— Боже, о чём я думаю, — прошептала она.  
Внезапно она почувствовала горячее дыхание парня у своего уха. Повернувшись, она заметила перед собой лицо Аллена.  
"Близко... Слишком близко" - подумала она, еще больше покраснев.  
Вдруг, перестав контролировать собственное поведение, девушка взяла его лицо в ладони.  
"Тепло..." 

Забыв обо всем, она впилась Аллену в губы. Он сначала опешил, но потом приоткрыл ее губы языком и углубил поцелуй, проводя языком по небу Линали. Девушка простонала сквозь поцелуй. Этот поцелуй был теплее чая, прекраснее пейзажа за окном. От него ее ноги стали ватными, и девушка упала прямо на грудь парня. Прервав поцелуй, Аллен поменял положение, и теперь Линали лежала под ним. Посмотрев в ее затуманенные глаза, седоволосый провел влажную дорожку из поцелуев от мочки уха до груди девушки. Глубоко вздохнув, Линали начала расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке Аллена. От его поцелуев и горячего дыхания на шее у нее сносило голову.

Когда они оба покончили с одеждой, Аллен прижался к девушке лбом и еле слышно прошептал:

— Линали... Потерпи...

Боль, узлом связавшаяся внизу живота, была дикой, и Линали вскрикнула. Все тело трясло, как в лихорадке, но она пыталась подавить эту дрожь. Когда боль, наконец, утихла, девушка распахнула наполненные слезами глаза и посмотрела на Аллена. Он начал потихоньку двигаться, ускоряя движения. Линали, запрокинув голову, стонала. Вскоре ее тело вновь сотрясла дрожь, на сей раз приятная. Словно со стороны Линали услышала свой крик и похожий на рычание стон Аллена возле своего уха. Выдохнув, седоволосый упал на кровать рядом с Линали. Поцеловав в щеку успевшую заснуть девушку и накрыв ее одеялом, Аллен заснул.

***

Дождь, шедший со вчерашнего дня, все не прекращался. Как и вчера, Линали смотрела в окно. Все было так же: мокрая трава, прибитая дождем к земле и похожая на гладкий ковер, не серые и не свинцовые, а именно серебристые тучи. Все было, как и вчера.

Хотя, нет. Кое-что было не так.   
Сегодня Линали наконец-то тепло.


End file.
